dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Naagloshii
A naagloshii or skinwalker is an immortal semidivine being''Turn Coat, ch. 29 with the ability to change shape. Harry has had personal dealings with both Shagnasty and Goodman Grey.Turn Coat, ch. 27 First mentioned in ''Turn Coat. Description A Skinwalker is a semidivine being which can morph into the general shape of any animal. Instead of being an exact copy of a gorilla, for example, it will be gorilla shaped (longer arms than legs, tremendous strength, etc.) but still recognizably a demon. The term skinwalker is actually a more general term for naagloshii and those who were taught magic by them. Power Naagloshii are shapeshifters.They are capable sorcerers that can use their own natural abilities. The more afraid you are, the more powerful they become.Turn Coat, ch. 6''Turn Coat, ch. 45 They have a horrific psychic stenchTurn Coat, ch. 25 and when seen with a wizard's sight can be devastating and debilitating.Turn Coat, ch. 4 Naagloshii get stronger by eating the the essence of practitioners—they eat magic and add their victim’s power to their own. Eating a wizard gives the naagloshii considerable power; therefore, a wizards power attracts naagloshii, especially if the wizard is wounded. However, the longer the naagloshii stay away from their home tribal lands, the more power they lose.Turn Coat, ch. 7 Only a true shaman of the blood can drive naagloshii away by performing an enemy ghost way. ''Turn Coat, ch. 7 The Naagloshii was virtually its own ley line, its own well of power, having an anormous amount of metaphysical mass. It disrupted even the dark flow of energy rising up through the tower on Demonreach. However, as it approached the cottage and the tower, the stone glowed with fox fire, revealing symbols in an unknown language that seemed to repel the creature away from the structures.Turn Coat, ch. 44 Origins True skinwalkers are millennia old.Turn Coat, ch. 7 They are typically only found in the American Southwest on tribal lands, it costs them power to stay away too long. The Ute and the Navajo and other south-western tribes have the real stories about them.Turn Coat, ch. 6 The English word for semidivine doesn't really cover it. Most skinwalkers are just people—powerful, dangerous people. They're successors to the traditions and skills taught to avoricious mortals by the originals—the Naagloshii. Shagnasty is a real Naagloshii. Per some Navajo stories, the Naagloshii were originally messengers for the Holy People when they were first teaching humans the Blessing Way. They were supposed to leave the mortal world with the Holy People, a few didn't. Their selfishness corrupted the power the Holy People gave them. It can be assumed this happened pre-history, several millennia ago.Turn Coat, ch. 29 Anecdote Morgan tells Harry of a previous encounter with a skinwalker in which Morgan led it onto a nuclear test range and stepped into the Nevernever, leaving the skinwalker to be destroyed by a nuclear weapon. Turn Coat, ch. 7 in the series ''Turn Coat'' ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, it was revealed that at least six Naagloshii were imprisoned in the minimum security chamber under Demonreach. In television First introduced in the television series of The Dresden Files in the first episode, "Birds of a Feather", it can kill its victims and using its ability, skin them. Then it can take the form of the person. In the TV series it was destroyed with a magical energy amplifying and exploding device nicknamed the Doom Box. References See also *Shagnasty *Goodman Grey *Shapeshifting *Listens-to-Wind *Sorcerer *Magic *Demonreach *The Original Merlin *Bob *Rashid External references *The Paranormal Pastor: The Navajo Skinwalker *Navajo Skinwalker Legend | The Wichery Way *Skin-walker - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia *What Is a Skin-Walker? - Wisegeek *Skinwalkers - What Are They? *What are Skinwalkers? - - Helium *Shape Shifters in Native American Myths | eHow.com *Skinwalker True Stories . Category:Shapechangers Category:Turn Coat Category:Cold Days